Self-Interpretations
by Prisca Banks
Summary: AU; Merry has never met his Tookish cousin Pippin due to a feud between their grand parents. Suddenly, Pippin comes to live with him and his family.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Self-Interpretation

By: Prisca Banks

Pairing: Merry/ Pippin

Summary: AU; Merry has never seen or heard of his Tookish cousin. Then one day he is informed that Pippin will be coming to live with him and his family. This is strange since there is hatred between Great-Great-Great Grand father Brandybuck and Great-Great-Great Grand mother Took. 

Warning: This is a work of slash fiction. If you aren't into that type of writing then don't read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Merry, come see your new cousin!"

"Mother, he's as tall as you are he's hardly a newborn." The young Brandybuck cried back, stealing a minute more to add a streak of light blue to the sunset he painted. He felt it was his best piece yet and gazed around his studio comparing it with his other works.

Landscapes and wildlife prints were scattered about the many shelves, tables, and walls. Across the room with the large bay window shinning bright upon it sat the one single portrait in the room.

The subject was perfect. Petite and fair as all hobbit-ladies wished they could look. Eyes bright and golden-hazel. Hair in large natural sun-shiny curls. Tiny bow mouth curved in a slight fond smile and cheeks faintly blushed presented the image of a truly beautiful maid.

Yup. Merry's mother made the best model. Well...in looks at least. Merry chuckled at the memory of his sweet tempered lil' mum trying to be still for him and failing. She fidgeted desperately to work around in the garden they sat in. "Papa's going to love his birthday gift." He sighed and set aside his paints to grab the drape clothe to shield his mother's portrait from the sun.

"Meridoc, if you don't get out here right now I'll snipe off the heads of all your brushes and make combs with them!"

That was a threat worth listening to. When mummy's sweet-temper was worn out she never made idle threats. 

Leaving his memories to soak in the clean-cup with his brushes, Merry snatched up his good vest and rushed down the hall. 

He made it out the door just as a carriage turned up the lane. The rest of his family (mostly nameless aunts, uncles, cousins, and nephews) stood around the front gardens. Some as far front as the lane itself hoping to catch a glimpse of those in the buggy house.

Merry finished buttoning his vest and walked to stand behind his parents. They sat on an ornate outdoor loveseat clutching hands tenderly and whispering to each other.

"What age did you sister-in-law say he was?"

"Young but not too young dear; a tweenager." Merry's mother soothed her husband's quiet questions as they watched the carriage trundle up the road. 

"Seems a horrible age to foster a child! He should be at home learning from his father not coming here to a place he's never been to live with hobbits he's never seen!" Saradoc gruffed in pity. Esmeralda petted his hand. "It's not unheard of love." She smiled at him playfully. "And Tooks and Brandybucks are hardly known to be ordinary."

He smiled with her then and wrapped an arm about her waist, hugging her affectionately.

Merry grinned. He loved seeing his parents openly expressing their love for each other. Protocol in a highly respectable family often made that unheard of among the family heads. Since Merry's mother and father were Master and Mistress of BrandyHall they kept their displays for only a very close, very private, (mostly unmentionable renegade) family members. Merry snickered. He couldn't wait to be Master of the Hall and through that taboo right down the privy!

Merry desired a love like his parents more than anything but, as of yet, love had kept its distance from Meridoc Brandybuck. He shook his head to clear his mind. "Best not to think of that now." He muttered and continued watching his parents and bask in their subtle fondness for each other.

Just as Merry was coming up behind them his father made a very odd comment that brought him up short.

"I hope this works at last dearest. I thought our wedding would put an end to all the badness. But its just gotten worse! That old bat has you sister in such a fright she wouldn't even come to give us her son!" He muttered. Esmeralda nodded sadly. "The old feelings live on in those who soon won't be living. Sissy dare not do anything without Great Great's say so. She ordered her to send Peregrin in alliance, nothing more." His mother's riddled answer put Merry even more on edge. What were they talking about? Who were 'old bat' and 'Great-Great'? What did all this have to do with his parents fostering his new cousin?

TBC.................................


	2. Chapter2

Pippin gazed out the window at the streets and sighed. Today was the last day. Once he and his escort left the tavern they would have only a four-hour trip by buggy to his new life. 

"And my new husband." Pippin sneered. He rose from his perch at the window and walked to the bed to pout. 

Frodo sat at the desk across from the bed re-reading a frayed letter and scribbling little notes in the margin. He tried to ignore the sadness of his little cousin. However, when those slight shoulders began to shake with repressed sobs Frodo dropped his stylist and rushed to his cousin. 

"Hey, hey there lad, what's wrong then? Don't cry Peregrin." Frodo sat down beside Pippin rubbing his back and cooing softly that things would get better. Frodo knew the hardships befalling his young cousin; knew that, too early, the unfairness of life was upon him. 

Pippin soon calmed down and sat up on the bed. Frodo smiled reassuringly. "It won't be that bad Pip. I know Merry, known him longer then I've known you, and he's the greatest friend you could hope to ask for." Suddenly Pippin tensed. He stared up at his elder cousin anger flashing brightly in his spirited eyes.

"_FRIEND??? _ I don't need another _friend!!_ Especially a Brandybuck!!!" Pippin fumed crossing his arms over his chest as if to defend himself from some hidden demon. "AND you forget, dear Baggins, he will not be my _friend_, he is going to be--AUGHH!! I can't even say it!! This whole thing is stupid!!! WHY am I being made to DO this???" Pippin's screeched falling back on the bed pounding his fist into the mattress. 

His cousin's tantrums were few and far between normally. However, since the beginning of this trip to Brandy Hall Frodo had experienced more then he'd ever thought his sweet little Pippin capable of. The innocent face hiding the demon as it were. Frodo waited patiently for Pippin's temper to ride down. When it did he took his now physically exhausted charge into his arms and hugged him rocking gently.

It was a technique the tweenager's mother had showed Frodo and one he'd have to, undoubtedly, show Merry once they arrived at their destination. Rocking and hugging soothed Pippin since he was still a bit of a child by all standards. When the slighter hobbit's body relaxed into his arms Frodo again explained why such a life altering feat must be undertaken by a male Brandybuck and a male Took.

TBC..............................................


	3. They Meet

A whooping hauler issued from the many relatives. Merry tore his eyes from his parent's backs to gaze at the carriage.  
  
A young hobbit's head was poking out one of the windows delighting everyone with his cheerful smile. He waved, shouted "hullo's" with a Tookish accent, (Merry's mother had lost hers from years of living in Buckland) and made a Tomfool of himself almost falling out the window.  
  
Merry watched on, amused and chuckling. Then the great little monkey preformed a trick to the delight of the young and the horror of the responsible adults. He pulled his torso thru the window and turned to sit on the sill. He gripped the buggy top and climbed up to the canopy roof.  
  
In awe (and relief) everyone cheered. And he, the goose, laid down on his stomach propped his head on his elbows and waved with the biggest victory grin Merry had ever seen.  
  
Merry crowed with laughter and leaned on his father's shoulder for support. While his parents chortled with him Merry took note that they both seemed paler then usual.   
  
Merry swallowed his mirth as the carriage made ready to stop before them and his parents rose.   
  
Despite the antics of the hobbit lad on the housetop everyone waited anxiously to see who had brought Buckland its newest miscreant.  
  
The door was opened by the footman and a haggard, but smiling, hobbit lad stepped out.  
  
Merry's eyes brightened and he rushed to hug his cousin. "Frodo!"  
  
The elder hobbit returned the embrace albeit a bit gingerly. "It's wonderful to see you again Merry!" They parted and Frodo stretched popping his back and stiff joints.  
  
Merry, concerned but never one to miss a chance at teasing anyone he held dear, grinned.   
"You sound like an old hobby hobbit Frodo m'lad." He chuckled.  
  
Frodo smiled darkly and pointed up towards the canopy. "That," he said in mock severity (trying to scare the monkey on top no doubt, Merry thought with a chuckle), "is our new DEAR little cousin Peregin."  
  
He straightened his tousled hair and dusted off invisible specs from his cloths adding with a no small amount of weariness, "And you are welcome to him!"  
  
A giggle came from the buggy's roof and Merry's smile just got wider. Maybe this new cousin wouldn't be so bad after all.  
Merry's parents approached the carriage and exchanged embarrassed, amused smiles. Saradoc took the initiative and spoke loud enough for their guest to hear.  
  
"Uh... Young Mister Took? Hello? Can you hear me lad?" Another fit of giggles was his only reply. Saradoc bristled. "Listen here you young scamp! You come down this instant! I am Master of this house and your foster guardian! This kind of childish behavior will NOT be tolerated!"  
  
Now Merry knew something was wrong. "Father never yelled at me like that when I did my pranks and they were no worse then this." he whispered to Frodo.  
  
The elder hobbit bobbed his dark curly head in agreement. "Strange, I felt the same from Paladin when he was instructing Pippin before we left." Frodo muttered.  
  
Esmarelda listened to their worried gossip. She stepped beside her husband and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Paladin has scared him off us." She said calmly. Saradoc looked at her confused. "You're brother? Surely not! He wouldn't do that!" He protested turning his eyes once again to the hidden child above them.  
  
Esmarelda just shook her head as tears pooled in her pretty eyes.   
  
"He would if Great Great told him to!" She sniffed delicately. "And he'd probably hate himself for it too." Saradoc wrapped an arm around his lady-wife and hugged her comfortingly.  
  
Meanwhile a curly-topped head poked over the canopy edge. The eyes looked sad and its mouth was set in a tiny frown. Merry had seen enough. He didn't know why his parents were over emotional or who this 'Great Great' git was. But he was determined to help his loved ones.   
  
He walked to the carriage's side and leaned on it just under the little head above. Facing the buggy wall he crossed his arms near his head and pillowed his chin on them. The small hobbit on the canopy watched him curiously and Merry grinned up at him.  
  
"Hullo Peregin." Pippin gave him a hesitant smile but rose gamely to the friendly voice.  
  
"H'llo yourself sir."  
  
Merry mock scowled and said in over exaggerated indignation, "No, no, no! I am not yet a 'SIR'! I am your cousin Meredoc and you must always call me 'Merry'!" Pippin grinned openly and leaned farther over the roof's edge.  
  
"Fine then Merry."  
  
"And may I call you 'Pippin'?" Merry ventured.  
Peregin thought for a moment then nodded sagely as if the request were encrypted with some deep wisdom. "Aye, you may. Seems only proper." The serious tone of the young clownish hobbit set several members of the gathered crowd into fits of giggles. Merry and Pippin ignored these, conversing as if none but themselves were present.  
  
"Will you come down now Pip? I feel as if you are too tall for me to talk to." Merry pleaded. Pippin's smile vanished for a moment and he looked down fearfully into Merry's blue eyes.  
  
"I.... don't think I can Merry." His eyes scanned the crowd and he whispered down to his elder cousin. "I've been told...things about those who live in Brandy Hall."   
  
Merry frowned.   
  
"Bad things?"  
  
Pippin nodded. He cringed back as Merry's eyes narrowed and his voice hardened.   
  
"By who?" A strong hand gripped Merry's shoulder. He looked back meeting the icy blue eyes of his second cousin. "You'll scare him more Mer." Frodo whispered harshly. "Do him a favor and get him down and feeling safe."  
  
Merry turned from Frodo to get his parents advice. Both seemed to be pleading with their eyes that he not question them now. He nodded his understanding relieving them of their worries and whispered some questions to Frodo.  
  
Satisfied with Frodo's answers, Merry addressed his cousin on the roof with an apologetic smile.   
  
"A pity you're set on staying up there Pip m'lad! You'll miss your celebration lunch!" Pippin's head perked at that then disappeared over the edge. Mentally Merry kicked himself. Not two minutes ago they were getting on fine. Now, thanks to his temper the little fellow was probably curled up in the middle of the overhead crying.  
  
Still maybe he'll come down if I keep talking, Merry thought.  
  
"Yeah," he almost shouted. "We've got all kinds of food here! Yup! Best cooks in the whole Shire live in Brandy Land and they fixed you a meal fit for a prince! And...Um...me and Frodo were thinking of showing you the way of things around here too! You know, the lands, the pubs, the hobbits to flirt with, and the ones to avoid--" That earned him a laugh from all present. But still no Pippin. Merry sighed.  
  
"Look Pip...if you come down I'll...I....I'll be your pal for life!"  
  
"Promise?" 


	4. Have A Look

"You can tell he's related to your mother. Pippin could very well pass as her son with that smile of his, don't you think so Merr--"  
  
Frodo turned to look at his second cousin only to find him gazing blankly off into nothing. The young Baggins sighed heavily in irritation. "Oh come off it Merry!!" He whispered harshly. "We've been eating for an hour, he's not even in your field of vision for Elebreth's sake!"  
  
Blinking out of his self-induced trance Merry shook his head to clear it and downed a large gulp of his brown beer. And promptly coughed it up as he recieved a mouthful of foam instead. Several hobbits about him stared quizically in concern. Once in control of the fit Merry smiled in reassurance and raised his mug to those still looking on as a sign of his well being. All but one turned back to their meal and conversations. A pair of wide green eyes centered on him for a moment longer then nessecary before turning back to chat with his mother.  
  
Merry froze until he felt his elder cousin shaking him none to gently.  
  
"MERRY!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Were you even LISTENING to me??" Frodo groused. "I was asking you if you felt prepared for this! It's a big step in your life you know!" he huffed and muttered darkly into his mug about laxy cousins and rather unpleasent punishments. Merry ignored his grumbling too confused at the dark curled hobbits statement.  
  
" 'This ?' You mean Pippin living here?" He glanced over in Pip's general direction and his eyes honed in on the bobbing laughing dark head of his Tookish cousin. "Why would I mind?" he murmured softly.  
  
Despite his annoyance with his peroccupied friend Frodo smiled into his beer and chuckled. "Enchanted already?"  
  
Merry rounded on his cousin, flustered. "Of course not! What makes you think that!! I was just--I'm only--I--"  
  
"Relax Mer, he likes you too."  
  
Merry stopped sputtering and blushed looking down at his plate of food with a scowl that didn't quite reach his eyes. "What makes yuo say such things you Baggin bafoon. He doesn't even know me!" He grummbled the insult under his breath but Frodo caught it and grinned at him.  
  
"Because, you Brandybuck brat, everytime you don't look he does." Frodo pointed with his mug in Pippin's direction and Merry whirled around...too late. However, not too late to miss the dark curls bounce as they turned away or the slight crimson tint on his little cousin's pale cheeks.  
  
Frodo smirked at his relatives' antics. Maybe this strange alliance wouldn't work out so badly after all. Both were at least attracted to each other. "Now," Frodo thought sipping as his drink and leaning his chair back, "If only Pippin doesn't turn stubborn and Merry doesn't hide his feelings for too long this pair just might pull it off. And maybe..." Frodo watched as Merry nibbled at the food on his plate and Pippin peeked at him from across the room. "...maybe they'll get something out of this as well."  
  
............................................................................ .....  
  
Merry: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MISSY!!  
  
Prisca: Yipe!! What the heck? @.@  
  
Merry: We are tired of your pro-cras-tee-nation little miss and we're not going to take it anymore!!  
  
Prisca: *looking around* How did you guys get in my room?  
  
Pippin: *closing up the trapdoor* Nevermind. We're here to complain.  
  
Prisca:*Blinks* About what?  
  
Merry:*flapping his arms wildly* About what? About WHAT!! YOU *points shaking finger at Prisca* have yet to explain ANYTHING in this fic and we're not going to take it!!  
  
Prisca:*holds up hands in defense* Guys, please! I've been trying to get to chapter five! *shrinks back*  
  
Pippin:* Stepping forward* What happens in chapter five? Tell us or *lifts up Star Trek figurines and waves them threateningly* we'll start poppin' off heads!!  
  
Prisca:EEEEEEkkk!! No no no no no! Wait, um....Pippin is going to meet the eldest Brandybuck! Pippin's going to meet the eldest Brandybuck! Now let them go!! *snatches up her dollys sniffling*  
  
Merry: *Cocks head to side* But why would he be talking to Gramps?  
  
Pippin:*whispering* Does Merry know yet?  
  
Merry: Know what?  
  
Prisca:* whispering to Pippin* Nope, so don't tell him kay? Let it be a surprise *both hide grins*  
  
Merry:*getting frustrated* Know what??  
  
Pippin:* Smiling and waving to readers* See ya next time then!! Be sure to return to get some actual answers!!  
  
Prisca; *crosses fingers behind her back* Yeah...maybe ^_~  
  
Merry: Know WHAT???? 


End file.
